Persistência
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Sozinho, Suigetsu lutava contra aquela vontade quase selvagem de tê-la e pensava em persistência.
1. Chapter 1

Persistência. A palavra sempre tinha sido persistência. No passado, durante todo o tempo em que os quatro tinham sido uma equipe, Suigetsu havia se agarrado àquela ideia com uma determinação furiosa, mas paciente, com uma vontade que vinha de dentro. E mesmo agora, quando o passado havia sido superado e muitas coisas tinham sido deixadas para trás, ele sequer pensava em desistir. Embora praticamente tudo tivesse mudado, aquele sentimento não tinha se deixado abalar ou enfraquecer pelo tempo e pelas circunstâncias práticas.

A necessidade de estar com Karin continuava a mesma.

Desde o começo, naquela época de suas vidas em que andavam como sombras pelo mundo, caçados como criminosos e dormindo em lugares ermos sem nunca, de fato, descansar, desde então Suigetsu já a observava. Não lhe importava que ela fosse apaixonada por outro. Ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sasuke voltaria para aqueles que havia deixado em Konoha e que, nesse momento, ela se daria conta de que aquele amor não passara de um sonho, de uma tolice não correspondida. Entretanto, Suigetsu continuaria ali, sempre presente e sempre tão próximo quanto fosse possível. Ele jamais a abandonaria.

De fato, as coisas aconteceram como ele havia previsto. Sasuke agora tinha uma esposa e uma filha – nada que Karin pudesse ignorar. A guerra havia acabado, os países reconstruíam suas histórias, apoiando-se nos escombros do que um dia tinham sido, a vida seguia em frente. Muitas decisões importantes foram tomadas e alguns erros do passado foram perdoados para que o mundo pudesse continuar a girar. Assim, Konoha tinha lhes dado uma nova chance – a ele, a Karin e, aparentemente, a Orochimaru também – e agora eles trabalhavam em um laboratório de pesquisa nos arredores da vila.

O novo hokage, aquele garoto que, ao seu modo, também havia sido persistente, passara a tratá-los mais como humanos do que como criminosos, algo que Suigetsu não se lembrava de ter experimentado antes. Enquanto espiava para fora, debruçado em uma janela, observando o silêncio de Karin, que permanecia sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore, ele agradeceu mentalmente a si mesmo por nunca ter desistido. Porque ali lhe parecia que eles poderiam, enfim, recomeçar.

* * *

Suigetsu costumava marcar sua presença no dia a dia de Karin de uma forma pouco tradicional. Quando estavam juntos no laboratório, analisando células ou realizando testes com algum composto químico, ele parecia utilizar-se de uma estratégia de aproximação que só fazia sentido para si próprio. Alternadamente, surpreendia-a com uma delicadeza incomum, pedindo, por favor, que ela lhe passasse determinada pinça, ou oferecendo-se para ajudá-la a lavar os tubos de ensaio. Mas então, como se quisesse confundi-la de propósito, adotava aquela sua típica postura sarcástica, irritando-a com comentários que só um canalha faria – "você anda meio calada, talvez um homem te fizesse bem" ou "você parece cansada, pode descansar na minha cama, se quiser" – e deixando-a furiosa ao ponto de ameaçá-lo com aquele olhar terrível.

O fato é que aquele sorriso de canto, um sorriso meio cafajeste, a perturbava.

Quando Orochimaru convocava-os a uma reunião na ala leste do prédio, onde tinha seu laboratório particular e seu próprio alojamento, os dois iam juntos pelos corredores escurecidos do complexo. Às vezes, conversavam sobre determinado relatório de pesquisa, alfinetando-se mutuamente com argumentos dos quais discordavam com o único propósito de divergirem sobre alguma coisa. Suigetsu ingressara há pouco no trabalho científico e Karin ainda não estava inteiramente convencida de suas capacidades. Às vezes, simplesmente caminhavam em silêncio. Quando isso acontecia, Suigetsu sempre achava um modo de assustá-la, fosse com um inseto que passasse por eles, fosse com uma piadinha insolente sobre fantasmas. E embora ela já esperasse por aquilo, não conseguia não sentir uma ponta de medo.

Havia também a parte do dia em que os dois treinavam, lutando entre si do lado de fora do prédio. O fato de exercitarem o cérebro durante as pesquisas não significava que devessem esquecer-se de exercitar o corpo. Suigetsu gostaria que o fizessem de outro modo, mas guardava o pensamento só para si. Com o hábito, eles acabaram por memorizar o estilo de luta um do outro, a frequência dos golpes, o ritmo dos movimentos, as artimanhas que costumavam utilizar no combate corpo a corpo. Mesmo assim, era bom sentir o corpo vivo outra vez, o chakra fluindo e o suor escorrendo sob as roupas.

Suigetsu não sabia se conseguia pegá-la de surpresa num golpe repentino ou se Karin permitia que aquilo acontecesse, mas, às vezes, ele a derrubava e a imobilizava no chão durante os segundos mais longos, sob o seu ponto de vista. Ele a encarava com um sorriso cáustico, os cabelos grudados sobre a testa suada, apertando os pulsos dela contra o chão, para então ser novamente jogado para longe com um movimento de pernas de Karin. Quando ela o afastava, geralmente o treino terminava, porque Suigetsu se tornava tão abalado com o contato do corpo dela que precisava refugiar-se no escuro de seu quarto como um perdedor.

Persistência.

Sozinho, ele lutava contra aquela vontade quase selvagem de tê-la e pensava em persistência. Embora sofresse um pouco, não iria desistir. E então, um dia, ela o aceitaria não mais como um colega de trabalho ou como um amigo, mas como o homem que a amava.

* * *

Em alguns dias, sua tarefa de persistir, simplesmente persistir, parecia tornar-se mais difícil. Eram os dias em que ele sonhava com Karin durante toda a noite e em que aparecia no laboratório com os olhos fundos de sono e tormento. Então não conseguia realizar as coisas mais simples, derrubava o material genético sobre a mesa ao tentar colocá-lo no microscópio, quebrava recipientes de vidro por pura distração e arruinava aquilo em que tocava.

Karin olhava-o primeiro com raiva, e depois achando graça de sua atrapalhação.

– Que desastrado! – ela brincava. – Em que você anda pensando?

Nesses momentos, Suigetsu tinha vontade de não precisar mais de tanta persistência e de apenas ser sincero, de dizer que estivera pensando nela nas últimas horas e que, por isso, não tivera uma noite tranquila de sono. A resposta iluminava-se pronta em sua mente e parecia deslizar para a ponta de língua – "eu estive pensando em você mais vezes do que gostaria". Mas então ele a engolia de volta e deixava os ombros caírem num suspiro cansado.

Ainda não era a hora.

Ele ainda não tinha sido persistente o suficiente.

* * *

Suigetsu decidiu que não podia simplesmente perguntar a Karin se ela ainda amava Sasuke. Se o fizesse, ela poderia respondê-lo com uma evasiva ou com um golpe que teria a intenção de quebrar-lhe o nariz, mas nunca com a verdade. Ela se sentiria ofendida demais para ser sincera. Ele a conhecia e compreendia seu modo de agir, os movimentos de sua personalidade, motivo pelo qual teve certeza de que aquilo seria inútil.

Incapaz de penetrar mais fundo nas barreiras que ela construíra ao seu redor, ele apenas continuou sendo persistente e esperou pelo momento certo. Não fazia ideia de como seria aquele momento ou de quando aconteceria, mas sabia que ele chegaria. Aparentemente, Suigetsu possuía um senso de percepção do mundo bastante apurado, pois, alguns dias depois, Sasuke apareceu no laboratório, acompanhado do novo hokage. Precisavam de uma informação sobre um antigo experimento de Orochimaru, eles disseram.

Suigetsu não dava a mínima para a tal informação.

Toda a sua atenção estava concentrada nas reações de Karin.

Com algum espanto, ele percebeu que aqueles sorrisos moles haviam acabado, assim como o brilho nos olhos que ela costumava ter quando estava diante de Sasuke. Sem mais "Sasuke-kun", sem mais risinhos apaixonados, sem mais abraços ou o que quer que fosse. Surpreso e quieto no seu canto enquanto os três conversavam, ele se deu conta de que ela agia com naturalidade e uma frieza quase profissional – do mesmo modo como lidava com Orochimaru ou com os ninjas da cidade que apareciam eventualmente com mensagens da Central de Pesquisa. Impassível.

Isso não queria dizer que Karin tivesse se tornado em alguém sem emoções. Pelo contrário, significava que ela havia aprendido a lidar com esses sentimentos e com a nova realidade da qual faziam parte. Quando ela perguntou sobre a menina, a filha de Sasuke, ao final da conversa, Suigetsu quase soltou um grito de felicidade, mas conteve-se com uma mordida na própria língua e apenas gemeu de dor.

Os três o olharam, curiosos.

– O que ele tem? – o hokage quis saber.

– Você anda batendo nele? – Sasuke perguntou.

– É claro que não! – Karin cruzou os braços. – Não tenho culpa por ele ser estranho.

Quando eles saíram, depois de terem decidido que o relatório de que precisavam não estava ali, mas no laboratório pessoal de Orochimaru, Suigetsu ainda ficou ali, encolhido em seu canto, sorrindo em silêncio. Karin não amava Sasuke, não mais. Ela jamais teria perguntado pela menina, caso ainda houvesse algum sentimento atormentando-a por dentro. Ela jamais mencionaria a criança que Sasuke tivera com outra mulher caso ainda tivesse alguma intenção de estar com ele.

Karin estava livre daquela maldição.

E Suigetsu soube que o "momento certo" havia chegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Naquela noite, quando ela desligava as luzes do laboratório e saía para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si, Suigetsu foi encontrá-la. Não vestia mais o jaleco branco com o qual ela estava habituada, mas uma roupa comum. Calças escuras, uma camisa de mangas longas e botões, daquele tom de azul marinho que combinava muito bem com ele, e sapatos de couro. Suigetsu tinha aquele sorriso irônico, mas cheio de si, e Karin olhou-o da cabeça aos pés como se não compreendesse qual era a ocasião especial.

– Onde você vai? – ela perguntou.

– _Nós_ vamos.

– Nós?

– Portanto, vá se vestir. – ele ergueu um dedo. – Mas nada de demora.

Karin apoiou as mãos na cintura e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desdém.

– E posso saber para onde _nós_ vamos?

– Jantar fora.

– Por acaso é o aniversário de alguém?

– É um encontro.

Ela apoiou uma mão na parede ao seu lado e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Suigetsu pensou que aquilo era um bom sinal, considerando que, ao menos, ela não havia reagido com desprezo ou com alguma tentativa de agredi-lo, como ele imaginou que ela faria. Então apenas ficou observando-a com aquele sorriso insistente no rosto até que ela parasse de rir e digerisse a informação. Quando voltou a fitá-lo, Karin olhou novamente para a roupa que ele vestia e se deu conta de que aquilo era sério.

Um encontro? Com Suigetsu?

Ela não pôde evitar corar diante da possibilidade.

– Você inventa isso assim, _do nada_, e ainda espera que eu aceite?!

– Não é do nada. – ele retrucou. – Eu planejei isso.

– Desde quando?

– Desde que... – mas então ele interrompeu-se. – Bom, isso vem depois.

– Não me diga que você está mesmo pensando que eu v...

– _Karin_. Por favor. – ele suspirou. – Vá se arrumar.

E enquanto caminhava até o quarto, ouvindo os passos dele logo atrás, ela tentou convencer-se de que só estava concordando com aquele encontro ridículo porque, caso contrário, ele ficaria atormentando-a para sempre. Tentou convencer-se de que não se sentia animada, até mesmo nervosa, com a ideia. Tentou convencer-se de que seria apenas um jantar entre amigos. Mas o fato era que, ao abrir as portas do guarda-roupas e observar os cabides ali pendurados, Karin acabou escolhendo seu melhor vestido.

* * *

Quando o táxi que eles tomaram parou em frente ao restaurante, Suigetsu saltou do carro e correu para abrir a porta para Karin antes que ela pensasse em fazê-lo – estava atordoada demais com a consciência de que tinha aceitado sair para um encontro com Suigetsu. Ele pegou-a pela mão, ajudando-a a sair, e jogou algumas moedas ao taxista. Enquanto o carro se afastava e ela observava as janelas iluminadas do restaurante, ele admirou-a com um sorriso de satisfação. Dentro daquele vestido simples, mas que ajustava-se perfeitamente ao desenho de seu corpo, e sobre os saltos médios das sandálias de bom gosto, os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, ela estava encantadora.

Irresistivelmente encantadora.

Ele sorriu ao perceber como o corpo dela havia subitamente se retesado quando ele tocou-lhe as costas com uma mão, a fim de conduzi-la para dentro, mas não afastou-se. Com Karin, precisava ser um tanto teimoso. Persistente. Então entraram no restaurante, escolhido especialmente pelo ambiente discreto e aconchegante. Suigetsu sabia que Konoha ainda não havia engolido muito bem a convivência com antigos transgressores das leis, sabia que algumas coisas levam anos até serem aceitas, e por isso fez questão de não chamar atenção desnecessária.

Eles sentaram-se e o garçom trouxe-lhes os cardápios.

Karin usou o seu como um escudo para cobrir o rosto.

– Karin. – ele disse.

– O quê? – apenas um murmúrio abafado pelo cardápio.

– Pare com isso.

– Por quê?

– Eu quero ver o seu rosto.

Derrotada, ela baixou o cardápio e estendeu-o sobre a mesa. O rosto estava levemente ruborizado e, por algum motivo, ela não conseguia encarar Suigetsu. Mas ele era paciente e apenas sorriu. Depois de escolhidos os pedidos, o garçom retirou-se e eles ficaram sozinhos – Karin, com os próprios pensamentos constrangidos, Suigetsu, com aquele olhar de admiração que constatava que a garota à sua frente era mesmo linda.

O saquê e a comida foram trazidos ao mesmo tempo, e, após alguns goles da bebida, Karin sentiu-se mais à vontade para saborear as iguarias sobre a mesa que ela não sabia como iriam pagar. O salário que ganhavam com o trabalho no laboratório era meramente simbólico, uma quantia irrisória que mal daria para comprar sapatos novos. Porém, se Suigetsu havia feito o convite, então ele que se ocupasse daqueles assuntos práticos, ela pensou enquanto mordia um camarão empanado.

Ele havia acabado de deixar cair um pedaço de carne grelhada sobre a tigela de molho, salpicando a mesa e os demais pratos com aquela mistura pastosa.

– Mas será que você precisa ser desastrado até no nosso encontro? – ela reclamou.

– Eu gosto de como você fala _nosso encontro_.

– Você anda bem atrevido hoje.

– É a minha recompensa por ter sido persistente por anos. – ele sorriu.

Karin franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com "recompensa" e "persistente por anos", mas então pareceu-lhe que havia qualquer coisa de intenso _demais_, de afiado, nos olhos dele, e resolveu deixar para lá. Enquanto o analisava através das lentes dos óculos, agora sentindo-se firme o suficiente para sustentar aquele olhar, ele bebeu mais um gole de saquê.

– Espero que você não esteja metido em nada proibido. – ela disse.

– Por que eu estaria fazendo algo assim?

– Seu convite é suspeito, digamos.

Suigetsu inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu, perguntando-se o quão ingênua aquela garota ainda podia ser. Karin apertou a boca numa linha tensa e desviou os olhos para os restos da comida em seu prato. Sentiu o rosto subitamente quente, primeiro por pensar que não gostava de ser feita de tola, e depois por se dar conta de que era ela mesma a única a tentar enganar-se ali. Ela compreendia claramente o que Suigetsu queria. Mas e quanto a ela própria?

Ele segurou-lhe uma mão sobre a mesa.

Por que não?

– Me diga, Karin. – ele agora estava mais sério. – Por que seria suspeito querer ter um encontro com a pessoa que eu amo?

Ela o encarou com olhos exageradamente abertos. Estática. Cravada no tempo. Por que Suigetsu estava dizendo que a amava? Por que, depois de todo aquele tempo, ele havia resolvido fazer algo assim? Por que ele a olhava daquele modo? Estaria brincando? Não, não estava. Karin havia ignorado os sinais que ele lhe dera, dia após dia, mas agora, enquanto sentia o calor da mão dele sobre a sua, ela não podia mais continuar atrás daquela parede.

Karin baixou os olhos, envergonhada de si mesma e orgulhosa dele.

Suigetsu era um cara teimoso – persistente, ele diria.

– Eu tenho esperado por você desde o início.

A voz dele era sincera e tranquila, como a superfície mais calma de um lago profundo. Enquanto deixava que aquelas palavras a penetrassem, ainda cabisbaixa, ela desejou ouvi-lo um pouco mais.

– Eu tenho estado ao seu lado todos os dias, mesmo naqueles em que você acorda de mau humor e parece querer me matar por qualquer coisa, mesmo naqueles em que você apenas fica em silêncio, esperando pelo momento em que você vai começar a me ver como eu vejo você.

Só um pouco mais.

– Karin. Eu amo você.

Amor. Ela sorriu, finalmente erguendo o rosto e encontrando aquele olhar. Karin pensava que já sabia o que era o amor, mas só agora compreendia que sabia muito pouco sobre o assunto. O amor devia ser muito mais do que a fixação que movera seu passado, devia ser algo semelhante ao que ela experimentava agora, um pouco daquele sentimento quente e compartilhado que ela sentia pela primeira vez. Um sentimento que a conectava consigo mesma e com as coisas que ela não podia mais negar.

Diante do silêncio dela, Suigetsu afundou a mão nos cabelos e suspirou.

Então ela o chamou e ambos compreenderam-se naquele momento de silêncio.

– Vamos para casa. – Karin disse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ao levantarem-se, Suigetsu atirou duas notas graúdas de dinheiro sobre a mesa, meio amassadas pelo modo desleixado como ele as havia guardado num dos bolsos das calças, e, agarrando a mão de Karin, os dois saíram às pressas do restaurante. O rosto dela estava tomado de rubor e as mãos dele tremiam quando atiraram-se dentro do primeiro taxi que encontraram, e que os levou de volta ao complexo de pesquisas. Os minutos que o taxista levou para fazê-los chegar até lá, respeitando os sinais vermelhos e mascando um palito de dentes enfiado num dos cantos da boca, foram os mais longos e torturantes para Karin e para Suigetsu.

Eles estavam fartos de esperar.

E assim que entraram pela porta lateral que dava diretamente na ala de seus alojamentos, devoraram-se num beijo que quase os sufocou. Suigetsu prensou a garota contra uma parede e ergueu-a do chão, percebendo como ela abraçava sua cintura com as pernas e agarrava-se ao seu pescoço. No silêncio escuro do corredor, ouviu-se apenas o ruído do vestido que se abria lateralmente num pequeno rasgo e o som ansioso de suas respirações entre um beijo e outro. Karin sentiu a rigidez do corpo dele contra o seu e, antes de soltar-se e de sair correndo até seu quarto, sussurrou-lhe uma ordem ao ouvido.

"Me pegue."

A porta do quarto bateu com força contra a parede, provocando uma rachadura na camada mais superficial da pedra, e Karin caiu de costas sobre a cama. Ainda teve tempo de livrar-se das sandálias antes que ele passasse pela porta e se inclinasse sobre ela. Suas bocas encontraram-se outra vez num beijo tórrido. Os botões da camisa de Suigetsu voaram sobre os lençóis quando Karin a abriu com dois puxões, subindo as mãos pelo peito dele como se tivesse uma necessidade inadiável de tocá-lo.

Suigetsu abriu aquele sorriso canalha que antes a perturbava e que agora a excitava. Livrando-se da camisa, baixou as alças do vestido que Karin usava e desceu-o ao longo de seu corpo, despindo-a como costumava fazer nos sonhos. Mas aquilo era infinitamente melhor do que um sonho molhado, ele decidiu ao baixar-lhe o sutiã e abocanhar um dos seios túmidos de Karin.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho.

Choramingou ao sentir os dentes dele ao redor de seu mamilo e ele afastou a boca, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas. Enfiando uma mão entre os corpos dos dois, ela agarrou a barra das calças sob o cinto que ele usava e pediu-lhe, num murmúrio apressado, que se desfizesse daquilo. Enquanto Suigetsu erguia-se, abrindo a fivela do cinto, ela rapidamente desprendeu o fecho do sutiã e deixou-o cair para fora da cama.

Ele olhou-a de cima, achando-a tão linda e tão sua, a palidez da pele macia em contraste com a calcinha de renda preta, a única peça de roupa que lhe restara, e fez com que ela deslizasse pelas pernas de Karin até as pontas dos pés. Já sem as calças, ele voltou a acomodar-se sobre o corpo dela, entre aquelas pernas que lhe davam água na boca. Quando ela sentiu o volume rígido pressionando-a lá em baixo, apesar de que ainda sob o tecido da cueca, gemeu o nome dele como se implorasse para que Suigetsu a fizesse sua.

Então ele afastou a cueca e penetrou-a. Como Karin estava molhada, ele deslizou para dentro dela lentamente, de uma só vez. Sentiu as unhas da garota afundando sobre suas costas naquele abraço quase selvagem e um gemido mais alto, mais profundo, escapando por entre seus lábios. Enquanto Suigetsu pensava que ela era quente lá dentro, ela pensava que ele era _grande_.

Felizmente, não havia outras pessoas habitando aquela ala do prédio. Se houvesse, teriam ouvido claramente os gemidos de Karin a cada vez que Suigetsu afundava com vontade dentro dela, nos momentos em que chupava seus seios e em que a tocava naquele lugar úmido com as pontas dos dedos, ou em que virava-se na cama, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre aquela coisa quente e muito ereta que ele tinha entre as pernas. E que lhe dava tanto prazer como ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Quando Karin alcançou seu próprio ápice, gemendo alto e puxando com força um punhado dos cabelos de Suigetsu, ele enfim se permitiu explodir também naquela onda de prazer, retesando o corpo e mantendo-se no fundo daquela última investida. Ele derramou-se lá dentro e ela o abraçou, agora sem forças. Deitado sobre o corpo dela, o rosto de lado logo acima dos seios, Suigetsu fechou os olhos e apenas concentrou-se em respirar.

Nas sombras do quarto, os dois ofegavam naquele abraço que amolecia.

Por fim, quando conseguiram acalmar-se, ele rolou para o lado.

– Karin... – ele disse baixinho. – Você foi maravilhosa.

– Shhh. – ela virou-se de lado e tocou seus lábios com um dedo. – Não diga nada.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu não quero que o momento passe.

Ela estava sorrindo. Iluminada apenas pela luz fraca que vinha da cabeceira da cama e delineada pelas sombras, ela inclinou-se na direção dele e depositou-lhe um beijo suave sobre os lábios. E ficou a observá-lo em silêncio, dessa vez sem pressa, apenas registrando cada traço de seu rosto. Suigetsu também a observava, pensando que, naquele momento, ele era o homem mais feliz de toda a nação shinobi. Pensou também que, afinal, sua persistência havia valido a pena – e sido recompensada.

Karin era a pessoa com quem ele queria estar para sempre.

Mesmo que ela continuasse o infernizando com aqueles períodos de mau humor que aconteciam pontualmente todos os meses, mesmo que não achasse graça de suas piadas e mesmo que reclamasse da maneira atrapalhada que ele tinha de fazer as coisas, mesmo assim, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele ainda iria amá-la e querer estar ao seu lado. Não havia mais nenhum fantasma do passado entre eles. Agora, seriam apenas os dois, e Suigetsu se esforçaria para fazer a sua garota feliz.

Enquanto se perguntava se Orochimaru daria falta do dinheiro que ele tinha "pegado emprestado" de seu cofre, percebeu que Karin havia dormido. Como sentia que ainda levaria um longo tempo até conseguir pegar no sono também, levantou-se silenciosamente da cama, vestiu as calças que tinham ido parar no chão e saiu do quarto. Chegando à sala vazia no fundo do corredor, abriu uma ampla janela que dava para o bosque e encheu os pulmões com o ar frio da madrugada.

A lua estava alta no céu e sombras silenciosas, úmidas de orvalho, enroscavam-se nos pontos mais escuros entre as árvores e o mato que crescia selvagem ao redor das ruínas enegrecidas de um pavilhão antigo. Ao longe, uma coruja piou solitária. Debruçado na janela, Suigetsu lembrou-se da garota dormindo nua naquele quarto e pensou que aquele tinha sido o primeiro dia de suas vidas – seu primeiro dia _juntos_.

A partir dessa constatação, ele começou a ver as coisas de outro modo. Talvez, pudesse acabar de vez com aquelas ruínas e limpar o terreno ao redor, cortar o mato alto, arrancar as ervas daninhas que ameaçavam sufocar as árvores. Talvez, pudesse transformar aquele lugar em algo parecido com uma casa, instalar uma fonte ali, usar a madeira jogada nos fundos para construir uma mesa de jardim. Talvez, no futuro, seus filhos gostassem de brincar sob a sombra daquelas árvores.

Seus filhos com Karin.

Suigetsu sorriu e se deu conta de que ainda havia um motivo para continuar sendo persistente – o futuro que construiria ao lado daquela garota, o futuro que pertenceria apenas aos dois. Embora tivesse finalmente alcançado aquilo que, até então, lhe parecera inalcançável, aquilo que o fazia sentir-se vivo, nada havia acabado. Naquela noite, muitas coisas começaram, e Suigetsu percebeu que teria muito o que fazer.

Persistência. Ele lembrou-se de que a palavra sempre tinha sido persistência.

* * *

.

**FIM.**


End file.
